


No More Babies!

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur loves pregnant Merlin, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Hurt Merlin, Modern AU, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Pregnant Merlin, SO, Same Sex Marriage, Teen Pregnancy, pregnancy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time was unplanned. Merlin had promised himself he wouldn't have any more kids but years later, Merlin ends up with six kids.





	No More Babies!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something cute af

  **Pregnancy #1**

The first time it was a mistake. A very _stupid_ , careless mistake. Merlin and Arthur had been going out in Sophomore year. They were at Merlin's house when they did it, since Arthur liked to avoid his cold, empty manor like a disease. It was Fall when they first had sex. The sky outside was a bleached white, the sun smothered by the clouds, and the air crisp and a little chilly. Merlin had fooled around with Arthur before, but it was the first time he had his dick in his arse or _any_ dick really. The radio was playing softly to drown out their groans the bed's squeaking. Merlin had lost his virginity to _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol and he was glad it wasn't something too cheesy that would make him cringe. He would never see _Chasing Cars_ the same though, but it was in a good way.

Then a few weeks later, Hunith arrived to the Pendragon Manor with her son for a surprise visit for Merlin's baby daddy. There had been screaming (mainly from Uther, Arthur's dad) and a lot of "I'm disappointed in you". Still, at least no one demanded Merlin to get an abortion though he was asked if he wanted one. Merlin said no.

Nine months later, Michael was born. Merlin, though tired, was smiling bright like a beacon as he held his tiny and pink little son in his arms. "He's so beautiful." Merlin breathed in wonder. Arthur was draped over him, arm wrapped around his shoulders. Merlin could feel him trembling, though Merlin wasn't sure why. Was he happy, scared or both? Either way, his musings were interrupted when Michael cooed and blinked clear blue eyes up at his parents. For a moment, Merlin forgot the horrors that awaited him and Arthur and leaned down to kiss the baby's warm, chubby cheek.

"Let's promise to be better prepared next time." said Arthur. Merlin gave him a surprised look.

"Next time? There won't be a next time! Especially after all that pain I went through!"

"Really?" Hunith, who was also in the room, said, though her tone implied she didn't believe him.

"Yeah! I'm _never_ having another baby again!"

**Pregnancy #2**

The second baby was conceived on Prom Night at a hotel paid for by Uther. It was the  most luxurious fuck Arthur had ever given Merlin, though he wasn't sure exactly when the baby was conceived because they had sex multiple times on multiple surfaces. After Merlin found out, Arthur told his dad, "You're going to be a grandpa again!" And Uther snapped and said, "That's it! You two are getting married! I will not have my son have another child out of wedlock!" As you could tell, Uther was a traditionalist. Arthur didn't have any trouble agreeing and neither did Merlin when Arthur asked him to marry him.

On the wedding day, Merlin was five months pregnant. Honestly, his pregnant belly wasn't _that_ noticeable and somehow people still noticed it. Family and friends went over to the newlywed couple to coo over Michael and Merlin's bump, that would later grow and be born as William, in honor of his dead childhood friend.

Michael, who was three at the time, hadn't been very happy he wasn't going to be the only child anymore. He had thrown a tantrum and demanded to his daddy to take the baby back to the hospital and when Arthur said no he started to cry, which woke a newborn Will up and then _he_ started to cry. "Ugh," Merlin groaned. "I don't want anymore kids!" he shouted over his two son's balling.

**Pregnancy #3**

Merlin hadn't even known he was pregnant with Jo. He was a Sophomore in college at the time. He was in the middle of listening to his professor's lecture when he felt his stomach tighten up. Merlin recognized the feeling as a _contraction_. He started gasping and breathing rapidly. People quickly realized that there was something wrong. Merlin exclaimed over the crowd of concern, “I think I'm in labor!” Luckily, he was majoring in nursing and he was in one of his classes so there was _plenty_ of people who helped him. He was led to a in-school hospital where a doctor and some of his top students helped him with the birth of his first girl, his Josephine.

Shortly after Merlin gave birth, Arthur was pulled from his class to be told that his husband had just given birth to his daughter. You can imagine Arthur's surprise and joy. He ran out of the classroom and rushed down the halls to see Merlin and his newborn daughter.

“It's a girl?”

A nod from Merlin.

“I have a daughter?”

Another nod from Merlin.

“I have a daughter.” Arthur said at first, quietly. Then an immense sense of happiness swelled in his chest. “I have a daughter!” he exclaimed.

“Are you happy?” Merlin asked. Their baby girl, so soft and warm, was snoozing between him, suckling from his breast.

“Yes. Very.” Arthur replied without hesitation.

“Me too, but I don't think I want to be pregnant again—especially after...” The young man's pale skin turned slightly red, “...after giving birth in front of a good handful of my classmates... Ugh...”

“I wouldn't be too quick to say that.” Arthur chuckled. Merlin glared at him.

“No?”

**Pregnancy #4**

Arthur was right. Merlin ate his words three years later at the age of twenty-four. He had finished nursing school by now at least and had started working in his uncle Gaius' clinic when he became pregnant for _the fourth time_.

Robert was the hardest pregnancy and birth he ever had. It was already hard with three young children to take care of. Michael was eight years old, Will was six, and Jo was three. The whole nine months Merlin was pregnant, he was having troubles. He couldn't get out of bed much, he always felt sick but worst than your usual pregnancy symptoms.

When Robert was born, Merlin almost died. There were complications in the birth. There was too much blood. Merlin was losing consciousness. The doctors were shouting over him. Merlin could hear his son crying from the arms of a nurse. For a moment, everything was dark but Merlin was jolted back to the world. His son wasn't crying anymore but someone else was. He turned around, the white of the light above blinding him, and saw his husband crying himself hoarse over him.

Merlin must have groaned or something because Arthur stopped crying for a bit and held on to him like a drowning man. “Merlin! Oh, Merlin! I'm so happy you're okay!” he said. Merlin wondered how he got here. He wasn't here before. Did he barge in? Either way, Merlin was glad his husband was here. “We almost lost you, darling. I was so scared.” _We._ The baby!

“Baby?” he croaked out. Arthur wiped the tears away and smiled.

“Alive and well. He's awake now.” He gestured to the nurse and took the baby. “See? This is our beautiful son.” Arthur lowered the baby but didn't hand him over. Merlin was still too weak to hold him. The baby had more hair than any of his children had when they were newborns. Merlin could see little thatches of blonde hair that he no doubt he inherited from Arthur.

“Did you come up with a name yet? I was thinking maybe Robert.” Arthur said. Merlin didn't tear his eyes away from his baby son. He stared at him thoughtfully.

“Yeah. I think Robert is nice.” he said quietly, then passed out again while thinking _“Holy shit I almost died THERE IS NO WAY I'M HAVING KIDS AGAIN!”_

**Pregnancy #5**

At the age of twenty-seven, Merlin became pregnant again. One day when he was heavily pregnant with Arthur's fifth demon spawn, he and a good friend of his were sitting on the porch watching Michael and Will play soccer. “Ah, kids.” Gwen sighed blissfully next to him. By now, she had two of her own, Juliette (age 6) and Frida (age 4). Merlin's own brood were Michael (11), Will (age 9), Jo (age 6) and Robert (age 3).

Gwen's girls were playing with Jo. She was a bit of a tomboy and wanted to play with her big brothers but Merlin wouldn't allow her since her brothers were too rough but she was having a good time playing catch with Gwen's girls. Robert was being pushed by Gwen's husband, Lance, on the swings. Merlin could hear his son's squeals of delight and see his little legs kicking out with each push. The baby shifted inside. Merlin smiled softly and sunk into his chair more comfortably, hands on top of his pregnant belly. He sighed contently and stroked his stomach slowly.

The baby gave a sharp kick in response. Merlin frowned with an “Oh!” and smoothed his hands over.

“Something wrong?” Gwen asked, brow slightly furrowed with concern.

“No.” he laughed. “Baby just kicked.” The baby didn't sit still after that. “Oh... She won't stop moving... Ughhh...” He glared down at his belly. “Why are you being such a prat, baby?” Arthur's car zoomed into the driveway. The Pendragon kids stopped playing. Their little faces lit up. “Daddy!” the younger ones shouted while Michael and Will shouted “Dad!” They all ran to greet their father. Merlin was helped up by Gwen since he couldn't get up by himself with his big bump in the way.

Merlin stood by the porch, watching his children hug and squeal at his husband. Arthur lifted up Robert into his arms and kissed his chubby cheek. The toddler squealed and hugged his father's neck. The children tugged at his pristine business suit and babbled over one another, each trying to tell their father something they did today. Arthur smiled down at them and patted each of their heads. “Daddy, daddy!” Merlin heard Robert screech. He didn't hear the rest, but he saw Arthur smile and say loudly, “You _did?_ Good job, little man!” Then he ruffled his untamed mess of blonde hair. Arthur looked Merlin's and smiled at him widely. Merlin returned the smile and placed a hand over his belly. He waited for his husband to walk over. When they were close, they exchanged a kiss.

“Hello, darling. Did you miss me?” Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders and held him close, placing small kisses on his face. Jo and the girls scrunched up their faces and looked at each other.

“Oh, I did” Merlin sighed, frowning slightly as the baby moved uneasily. “Baby is being a prat. The usual.” Arthur smiled with pride and ran his hands up and down Merlin's dome.

“She wants to come out already, that's why.” he chuckled, then placed a reverent kiss on the top of his husband's belly.

“It's starting to get dark. We better leave.” Gwen said.

“Are you sure?” Merlin said, even though Gwen and Lance had been there since noon. The girls 'aww-ed' in disappointment.

“Yeah, I gotta take the rugrats to their grandpa's. Elyan wants to see them too.” she said.

“C'mon girls, go get your stuff.” Lance said to his daughters. He picked one girl up and the other ran inside. Merlin watched fondly as his children followed, squealing and causing havoc. Only one child stayed behind and that was Will.

“Mommy, I'm hungry.” Merlin found it odd that Will refused to call him 'daddy' but had no problem calling him 'mommy'.

Actually, it wasn't that odd. Will was a total momma's boy.

“I'll make you something to eat, sweetie.” he said, smiling down at his son as he stroked his blonde curls. Michael overheard them.

“I'm hungry too, mom!” he exclaimed, running over.

“Me too!” said Jo.

“Me twee!” said Robert.

“Mom, can we stay to eat?” Juliette asked Gwen.

“Pleaaaaaaase?” Frida echoed.

“No, and go get your stuff.” said Gwen firmly.

The girls pouted but obeyed. They returned with their backpacks and teddy bears. Gwen wrapped an arm around Juliette while Frida threw herself into her father's arms. “Thanks for having us Merlin.” Gwen said.

“Say thank you and goodbye, girls.” Lance said. The girls shouted their good-byes and thank yous. Then the du Lacs left the Pendragon household. The Pendragon children waved and kept shouting good-bye to them until their car was out of sight.

“Alright, kids. Start picking up your toys.” Arthur told his children. He cast a glance at the mess of cars, action figures, legos (it'd be a nightmare to step on one of those), stuffed animals and many more. The children obeyed and picked up their discarded toys from the floor. Meanwhile, Merlin was in the kitchen. He struggled to get the pepper in one of the higher cabinets. Normally, his reach was long enough to open that particular cabinet, but with the large pregnant belly in the way he couldn't do so much as graze it with his fingertips. He huffed in annoyance. Luckily, his husband was near. He reached for the pepper and gave it to his beloved.

“Thank you, dear.” said Merlin with a kiss on his lips. He tried to move away but Arthur wrapped his arms around his belly and held him possessively. Merlin sighed. “Arthur...” His husband placed multiple, tickling little kisses on his neck. Despite feeling the burn of arousal starting, he tried to wriggle away. “No, Arthur.... The children...”

“I'm not doing anything.” Arthur said with a grin.

“Prat.” Merlin said, smacking him on the arm. “I haven't given birth yet and you're already trying to put another of your spawn in me.”

“I can't help it. You look so beautiful.” Arthur rolled his hips against his behind. Merlin could feel his hard cock rub against his ass.

“Arthur...” Merlin whined, neediness seeping through his voice. “I have to make dinner, dollophead. Leave me alone.” Arthur surprised him by squeezing his milk-filled chest. Merlin yelped, then smacked Arthur's head. “No more. Go 'way.”

“But _Mer_ lin, I'm horny.”

“Too bad. I don't want to just give birth and then get pregnant again just because you're _horny_.” Arthur pouted and withdrew.

“There's nothing wrong with one more...” he said.

“Except for the fact that I don't want one more. Now beat it, prat.”

* * *

Merlin went into labor on a rainy April day. This time he was in the park with his kids and husband. It was unexpected. The baby wasn't due until another week. Merlin was rushed to the hospital where he gave birth to his and Arthur's fifth baby.

He named his second daughter Igraine, after Arthur's mother.

**Last Pregnancy**

_Three Years Later..._

Arthur woke up almost two hours before Merlin just to watch him sleep. He lied with his cheek on his fist, watching his husband breathe softly and smile serenely in his sleep. He was enjoying sleep while he could since Merlin was barely three months pregnant. The baby hadn't even started to move yet, nor had Merlin's belly dropped. The evidence was in the firm curve and slightly rounded belly on the pale man's body. Arthur was in love with that little bump on his husband's usually flat stomach. He wanted to cuddle it and kiss it, but he didn't want to wake his darling. Merlin slept on for another thirty minutes, then he started to stir.

The pale man snuffled awake, blue eyes peeking through his long eyelashes. He blinked slowly then stretched. His dark hair was an inky mess on the pillows. Arthur reached to run his fingers through the silky tresses. Merlin had allowed it to grow considerably longer. It looked so fluffy and wavy, different from his usual soft, fey curls, but Arthur loved it. He looked more mature. He had even grown a bit of a beard! A year ago he looked like he was still in his early twenties, or late teens and then suddenly BAM! It's like he went through some weird adult puberty as soon as he hit thirty. Maybe Merlin realized he still looked like his waifish self from high school and got tired of looking younger (though he didn't have a problem with a waif Merlin while Arthur looked his age. It was kind of hot).

"Stop staring at me like that, creeper." Arthur heard Merlin mumble. He had an adorable grumpy look on his face. Arthur smiled brilliantly and leaned down to nuzzle his husband's nose with his own.

"I can't help it. You're so lovely." He kissed Merlin's lips and rubbed the small baby bump lovingly. "Pregnancy suits you."

"Well, I hope this is the last one. Seriously, _six_ pregnancies?"

"And you still look hot as hell." Arthur purred.

"Horn dog. This is all your fault." Merlin grumbled. Arthur pressed his face into his hair and kissed his head.

"Do you want to get up?" he asked.

"No. But I have to. Breakfast. Kids."

"I can make breakfast, babe." Arthur offered. Merlin laughed at that.

"No you can't, honey."

"I could!" Arthur pouted. "If I really put my mind to it..." Merlin rolled his eyes.

There was a small knock then the door opened to reveal a blonde six-year old boy holding stuffed dragon and a little dark haired three-year-old girl. "Hi, angels." Merlin cooed at Robert and Igraine. The little boy and girl jumped on their parent's bed and snuggled between them. Merlin hugged them close and kissed their heads.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy." piped Robert while Igraine said, "I'm hungry."

"Guess you should get up, then, mommy." said Arthur to Merlin. He helped his husband up, despite his grumbles, and they both headed to the kitchen with Igraine in Arthur's arms and Robert running around roaring like a dragon. Will and Jo were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jo was already dressed in her basketball attire even though practice wasn't until an hour. She was a very devoted nine-year-old athlete. Will, on the other hand was just wearing boxers, dark hair a mess and looking like a twelve-year-old version of Merlin. Michael was no where in sight. He was probably still asleep.

"Where's your brother?" Merlin asked his kids.

"I dunno." responded Will with a yawn.

"He's upstairs, mom." said Jo. "He's texting his boyfriend." Merlin whirled around.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated.

"She means Ezra, Michael's _friend_." Will scoffed. Merlin recalled the lean, and impish-faced pretty boy his oldest son had been obsessively talking about and texting. Merlin had met him a few times. Sweet boy. Little quiet, though.

"Ah. I see." said Merlin.

"I'll go get him." sighed Arthur and headed upstairs. 

By the time Merlin finished making breakfast, Arthur and Michael were descending from the stairs. Arthur had a smile on his face and a hand on his son's shoulder while Michael looked a little embarrassed and a little disturbed. Merlin could tell Arthur gave him The Talk and probably shared some stories about their sexual dalliances and the six results that followed. No wonder he looked disturbed. "Hey, sweetie." Merlin said to Michael. "Here's your breakfast." He handed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast to him.

"Thanks, mom." Michael said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Michael sat with the rest of his siblings at the dinner table and began to eat. Merlin and Arthur joined them shortly. When breakfast was over, everyone (except Jo) went up to change. Merlin dressed Igraine and Robert. He had the day off from the clinic, so he planned to go to the park while Jo was at practice. Arthur would have loved to join them but had to go to the office for some mishap. His PA and good friend Gwen had called frantically and had to leave earlier than everyone else, but not before he got a thorough good-bye kiss from his beau (much to the disgust of all the Pendragon children. Especially little Igraine, she was the loudest.)

Will was going to hang out with his best friend, Aiden, at his house. He was going to get picked up by Aiden's dad and Michael was going to stay with him until he left. Merlin wasn't sure what Michael was going to do. He claimed he was going to stay and "study" but he doubted that. He was going to have to see into that later...

* * *

**Nighttime...**

Merlin was having a steamy bath with Arthur. They grew hot and bothered and then one thing led to another. Multiple times. There was water everywhere. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to give this baby a twin." Merlin panted after the last round.

"Sorry. It's just...seeing you like this does things to me."

"No more babies, Arthur."

"I know, I know."

"This is the last baby."

"Okay, okay. I promise."

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

Merlin was balancing a two-year-old Balinor on his hip while he made sandwiches for everyone. Jo (11) had returned from rugby practice, face and uniform dirty, her cropped, dark hair sweaty, a bloody knee, and really hangry. Will (14) hadn't eaten when he stayed at his boyfriend's house (probably because they had been doing nothing making out or something, Merlin wasn't fooled by the old 'we were studying' lie.) Robert (8) was also famished from swimming at the pool for an hour and a half. Igraine (5) had just woken up a few minutes ago and was also pretty hangry. But there was one Pendragon kid missing.

Michael Pendragon, Merlin's sixteen-year-old son, had gone out on a date with his boyfriend, Ezra. Michael said he would return around twelve. Merlin looked at the kitchen clock. It was 12:05 at the moment. He shouldn't take long by now. Merlin got to serve everyone a sandwich, apple juice and place Balinor in his high chair when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was relieved to see it was his oldest son. "Hi, Mikey. Are you hungry?" Michael stepped inside.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." The urgency in his voice instantly alerted him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Ezra."

"What's the matter? Is he okay?"

"He's fine... But, uh..." Michael gained a timid and almost scared look. "He's...."

"He's what?" Merlin urged.

"He's pregnant."

 

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol! Oh dear! Poor Merlin! No matter what you do, you'll always have a new baby to look after xD
> 
> Btw I imagined Michael to be William Moseley and Ezra Skandar Keyens


End file.
